


Свидание под прицелом

by Givsen



Category: Noblesse (Manhwa)
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-10
Updated: 2015-06-10
Packaged: 2018-04-03 19:54:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4112962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Givsen/pseuds/Givsen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Юрию каким-то непостижимым образом удаётся уговорить Сейру встретиться с ним наедине. Франкенштейн, обеспокоившись, посылает четвёрку рыцарей затем, чтобы они проследили, что этот проходимец не сделает ничего предосудительного.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Свидание под прицелом

      «Первый второму! Освобождайся от мытья соседнего столика и прими заказ у мисс Сейры».  
      «У Юрия не принимать?»  
      «Я уже сам заказал ему суп из мидий».  
      «Полагаю, ты сделаешь с этим супом что-то неприличное…»  
      «Уже сделал. В общем, в путь, второй, не подведи нас!»  
      — Мисс Сейра, я так рад, что вы согласились почтить своим вниманием мою скромную персону. Позвольте мне сказать, что вы сегодня просто божественно прекрасны! Хотя это, наверное, звучит слишком самонадеянно, потому что вы…  
      — Дама желает сделать заказ?  
      — Вы вообще-то нам слегка помешали. Это было крайне невежливо, но я вас прощаю, потому что у меня замечат…  
      — Что-то ещё к салату?  
      — Аха-ха, какой невоспитанный юноша, правда, мисс Сейра? Ну раз уж вы подошли, то…  
      — Спасибо за заказ.  
      — Подождите. Эй, вы куда?.. Какое странное тут обслуживание.  
      «Второй, отличная диверсия. Комплимент сорвался, спутник мисс Сейры…»  
      «Юрий».  
      «…Юрий сбился с мыслей. А то этот соловей распелся так, что едва не вскружил голову нашей маленькой…»  
      «Следи за языком!»  
      «…мисс Сейре. Третий, у меня и в мыслях не было…»  
      «Кто-то что-то сказал про петухов?»  
      «Про соловьёв, М-21. И не засоряй эфир, а иди лучше за супом, он готов».  
      «По-моему, речь всё-таки шла о петухах…»  
      «Босс нам наказал следить за этим прохвостом, а ты ставишь всю операцию под угрозу!»  
      «Да иду я, не кукарекай».  
      — О, к нам направляется ещё один молодой человек. Может, хоть он нас нормально обслужит…  
      — Ваш суп.  
      — Твою мать!.. То есть… Ах, вы попали мне на брюки. Это было несколько неприятно.  
      — Да мне как-то по…  
      «Четвёртый!»  
      — Прошу прощения. Я сейчас же принесу салфетки.  
      — Вы знаете, я хотел бы попросить книгу жалоб и менеджера этого кафе… Эй! Вы куда? Не игнорируйте меня! Что за невоспитанный персонал пошёл, да, мисс Сейра?  
      «Отличная работа, четвёртый!»  
      «Ты мне, наверное, не поверишь, но это вышло случайно».  
      «Ты прав, не поверю. Но это неважно, потому что отличная незапланированная работа всё равно достойна похвалы. Третий, твоя очередь. Иди за пастой, она готова».  
      «И кто бы мог подумать, что в Тао скрыт такой талант…»  
      «Такео, ты ещё многого обо мне не знаешь».  
      «Сомневаюсь, что хочу это узнать…»  
      — Мисс Сейра, я хотел бы кое в чём вам признаться. С нашей судьбоносной встречи не прошло ни дня, чтобы я не вспоминал вас. И дело даже не в том, что вы крайне сильны и безумно привлекательны. Ваши элегантность и благородство, ваше хладнокровие — всё это…  
      — Кушай не обляпайся, неэлегантный.  
      — Эм… простите, что?  
      — Приятного аппетита, говорю.  
      — Знаете, обслуживание вашего кафе оставляет желать лучшего.  
      — Твоя морда — тоже.  
      «Третий, палишься!»  
      — Прошу прощения.  
      — Это было не слишком искренне, мальчик.  
      «Третий, ты уже искришься, так что быстро бочком отваливайся от них! Четвёртый тебя подхватит».  
      «Не собираюсь я его подхватывать!»  
      «Не время проявлять свой мерзкий характер, М-21! Второй, подмени третьего и дуй за чаем и кексиками».  
      «Тао, мне кажется или Юрий прикоснулся к руке мисс Сейры?»  
      «Да я его на части разорву!»  
      «Чрезвычайное положение! Второй, забей на кексики и выноси третьего через чёрный вход! Четвёртый, десерт и план «Б» на тебе!»  
      «Ну зашибись теперь…»  
      — Позвольте мне ещё раз выразить свою признательность за то, что вы согласились прийти сегодня сюда и встретиться со мной. Это большая честь для меня.  
      — Ну ещё бы. Ты вообще должен рыдать от счастья, что такая девушка согласилась с тобой встретиться.  
      — Вы же… тот самый юноша, который вылил на меня суп. Могу я всё-таки увидеть менеджера и жалобную книгу? Подобного нерадивого работника следовало бы наказать за хамство и невежество.  
      — Пока будешь ждать, кекс слопай.  
      «Скажи, что кексик с клубникой!»  
      — Он с клубникой.  
      — Это… имеет какое-то значение именно сейчас?  
      — Никакого.  
      «Как это «никакого»? Вкусный, между прочим, кексик!»  
      — Знаете, у меня складывается впечатление, что вы нарочно пытаетесь вывести меня из себя. Так вы зовёте менеджера?  
      — У вас к зубам что-то прилипло. Менеджер! Вот, позвал.  
      — Не повышайте голос в присутствии дамы!  
      — Уверяю вас, она не проснётся, даже если я ей в ухо заору. Ваша лесть и сладкие речи усыпили милую леди всерьёз и надолго.  
      — Да как вы… Мисс Сейра, пожалуйста, давайте уйдём отсюда. Это просто уму непостижимо, насколько здесь отвратительное обслуживание!  
      — А заплатить?.. И всё-таки выковырните зелень из зубов, а то смотрится премерзко.  
      — Чёрта с два я заплачу за этот цирк! И еда тут, между прочим, невкусная!  
      «Я обиделся».  
      — Повар обиделся.  
      — Да мне наср… Мисс Сейра, давайте уйдём, умоляю вас!  
      — Мисс Сейра, пусть он идёт, а вы оставайтесь. Кексики нашего повара — пальчики оближешь, а мелкий варит шикарный кофе.  
      «Третий передаёт тебе пламенный привет! Можно я не буду пересказывать его дословно?»  
      — Мисс Сейра? Скажите что-нибудь!  
      — Да, те три слова, которые мне сейчас передал мелкий.  
      — Да где же ваш менеджер, в конце концов?! Это возмутительно! Мисс Сейра?  
      Юная симпатичная леди, отпив из фарфоровой чашечки ароматный жасминовый чай, поднялась со своего места. Она изящно кивнула обрадовавшемуся спутнику и кинула быстрый взгляд на высокого официанта, лицо которого было излишне жирно намазано тональным кремом.  
      — Юрий, благодарю вас за приглашение, но в продолжении нашей встречи я вынуждена вам отказать, потому что у меня появились неотложные дела.  
      «Так его, мисс Сейра!»  
      — Я надеюсь, в следующий раз мы увидимся в более благоприятной обстановке, потому что я не сказал и половины того, о чём хотел.  
      — Я услышала достаточно для того, чтобы отказать вам.  
      — По… почему?  
      «Потому что ты наш враг, мерзкий скользкий тип, подчинённый Союза! И одеваешься крайне непривлекательно…»  
      — Вы не в моём вкусе.  
      «Ну, что-то похожее я и имел в виду».  
      — Кхм… тогда, полагаю, наша следующая встреча всё-таки не будет такой приятной.  
      — Ни одна из наших встреч не была таковой.  
      «Кто её научил этому?»  
      «Да у нас полный дом учителей. Одни только М-21 в паре с боссом чего стоят…»  
      — В таком случае, вынужден откланяться.   
      Спутник, галантно поклонившись девушке и метнув полный ледяной ненависти взгляд на невозмутимого официанта, тут же испарился без следа, словно его и не было на этом месте мгновение назад. А девушка, вздохнув, глянула на опустевшее место напротив и повернулась к моментально напрягшемуся юноше.  
      — Спасибо вам за беспокойство.  
      И тоже удалилась, едва заметно улыбнувшись.  
      «Как думаешь, она догадалась?»  
      «Думаю, да…»  
      «Это всё из-за маскировки. Я изначально сказал, что она дико отстойная».  
      «А я предупреждал, что не надо меня макать лицом в эту субстанцию. Я же на курицу-гриль стал похож!»  
      «Тебе ли жаловаться. Из Такео вообще лысого сделали с помощью ловкости рук. Кстати, где он?»  
      «Сдаётся мне, упал в обморок от жары, потому что в той резиновой шапочке, которую соорудил Тао, образуется баня на открытом солнце. Эй, Такео, ты там жив? Такео?.. Погодите, я что, прав?»  
      «Да заканчивайте уже болтать и помогите мне, я устал тащить его на себе!»  
      И только спустя полчаса в уютном маленьком кафе на краю парка стало восхитительно тихо, потому что четыре рыцаря — вернее, три с половиной, учитывая состояние одного из них — отправились домой получать нагоняй от босса. Кто-то же должен был ответить за то, что вся ванна оказалась вымазана в тональном креме, а из дорогого материала, имитирующего натуральную кожу, был вырезан внушительный кусок.


End file.
